


A man of peace working for and with demons

by TheFanficArchives2024



Series: The Wasteland is better then Hell by 10% [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, I'll make a Origen of how Bo knows her, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wasteland AU, and helluva boss, but hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: I love the idea of a third party an OCto the cannonI have a how they metand they, I don't have to balls to say who's cannonand my subpair skills(its a hell born bird)
Series: The Wasteland is better then Hell by 10% [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878457





	A man of peace working for and with demons

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm have a ok start 
> 
> fun fact  
> Bo has five brothers six with himself in order of youngest to oldest
> 
> Bo (the youngest bout 20 when he died)  
> Henry (a cool merchant guard)  
> Marx (nerves and drunk 10% of the time, but alright dude)  
> Hatchet (the 'off' one but not bad to his family(a common trait of Bo))  
> Malcom (a smart ass)  
> Fitch (the oldest a dick but a ok guy to his brothers

So I'm daed, peachy,

I was sent to hell. (I never knew it as a place, but an insult)

I had one quest the one thing I'd die for. (well, my lucks a bitch)

it was a guitar, my mother found for me when I was ten. (it only had one string, but I found more, till I had all six strings)

but I needed money and I heard of this place, umm. 'imp city' 

I'd have bean 'homeless' for the week I've been here.

and I hear that I was a target (bounty) of 'I.M.P' (the hells a imp)

and that they have a room with the targets 'junk'

and they for go, my guitar 

so after after walking in the building and walked up the stairs 

I entered on the right floor and walked in 

I went to a meeting room, no one was there 

but it still look stupid 

then some 'imp' came in the room

I made small talk 

"umm-you the boss here right?

I'd like a job, turns out you have my stuff"

the imp spoke 

"what were you a target we killed who wants revenge"

"nope-no I just what to get money and-"

"and what, got something you want us to find"

he had a sly smile on his face (what did he think I have?)

"its more of a gift from my mo-"

"yer, yer so a job right?"

"yes that, and the items of umm-me, Bo Wyatt I had a neon blue-"

"yer don't care, I just need to ask three questions, first can you use a gun, second what can you do other then firing a gun and three

can you kill people, living people I mean?"

well shit Wyatt 

"umm-yes, and I can play music and three I think I can but first could I get a desk job, I ain't going to kill good people, just the bad"

"well you can use a gun so... first desk, but I need you to man the desk until tomorrow, and after that I need a hand

and listen to the voice messages"

he had a wide grin when he said it 

"good-i'll do right now, and got a name boss?"

"ah yes its Blitzo the o is silent"

"why tell me the o is silent-never mind I'll go to the desk"

I went to the reception desk 

the time was as it read on the desk read 12:00 p.m.

so to start the job I played the phone messages

two of the messages were about someone needing help but this was a 'voice mail'

one was about the late rent 

and when I played the next voice mail 

"hiya its Stoles now now I with to see your-"

the next five messages were hell, it was just hell

I'm going to get something to eat and find something to blow my brains out 

time skip

well siting on my ass for money is a fare game and free food even thought the green shit in the ice box looked and tasted like shit.

the boss um blitzo entered the office

"oh you haven't jumped off the window"

"well be shocked, can I have my stuff back?"

"ha, not if you do me-I.M.P. a fever"  
"and that is, sir blitso?"

"well my kind new employ, this rich asshole has a book I.M.P. needs to well get paid-"

"umm-so? why me and not you"

"its a hole proses and there's a 569%/1000% chance that you won't have to sleep with him to sneak out with the book"

"you-what?-do I-"

"unlikely but yer maybe"

"ok but, I have-demands...urr-I-I'll do it tomorrow I'm tired get my, neon jacket and red pants back and the poncho-"

"oh the carpet, no I gave it to Stolas as a 'gift', but yer fine you can have the outdated junkandthe mental break"

"I'll just go get them"

I went to a back room and after about five minutes 

I found my jacket and red pants witch I change into 

I went to a second room it was filled with

some blunt and bladed weapons two rifles one with a scope 

and...that my .45 so they stool my gun and clothing (Marx gave that .45)

looks like I'm off

now I've been living in some apple tree garden (what was the word for a apple farm)

it was near some huge ass building I'd have to take a train and jump five fences 

and when I'm in the apple forest (not the right word) I go 

left

up

up

left

up

right

right

right 

Down

and I'm at my slice of 'heaven' (ma would be proud two dead son's (god screw Hatchet's soul) maybe Fitch and Malcom bit it, not Malcom

he's a smart ass but a good man

my camp was near the mansion (that's it)

it had a tarp tied to three trees a sleeping bag, my backpack with a pillow (I've been eating and storing the apples mum would say "take the things others don't want"

well mum I don't think the people living in that mansion will want a few missing apples)

well I'm going to try to sleep then get that book and long term one, see if anyone of my brothers had my bad luck, two get a shovel, some planks and tarps, 

three see if she is down here, then tell her how I ended up here then-(prev, no- just a hug and a makeou-shut it me!)

well I might just hit the turf I yawned and coved my self in the sleeping bag

and sleep, but no dreams.


End file.
